Birthday Boy
by giacinta
Summary: Dean goes looking for a gift for Sam's birthday. Brotherly fluff.


Birthday Boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Dean huffed and puffed as he made his way through the Mall, not because he was out of breath but because he had only entered this hellish place to look for a gift for Sam's birthday although so far he had come up with bupkis, other than a freakin' headache caused by the teeming crowd of shoppers who made walking around an obstacle course!

X

Then Sam was difficult to buy for; he possessed very little and yet he seemed to have everything he needed. Dean had rarely heard his brother asking for anything other than upgrades on his hardware or phone and that was more work-related than anything else.

Sam had always seen to that side of things himself and anyway Dean got lost in the technicalities of it all.

No, he would have to come up with something else.

He eyed a nearby clothes shop filled with jeans, shirts and shoes but he walked on by. Sam had dubious taste in clothes and Dean wasn't going to go in and buy some girlie shirt like the pink and white monstrosity that Sam still dragged around with him, although he seldom wore it now. Thank god!

He forced himself to keep going. He wasn't leaving this damn place without something for Sam, but he was pretty well getting to the stage of bashing his head against the wall in desperation when he reached the last shop on the corner.

'The Sasquatch Store. Everything for the Oversized Guy.'

X

"Okaay, " Dean mouthed under his breath. " A name-A Guarantee!" And he walked inside.

A cute assistant came over to him. "Can I help you with anything, sir, " she began.

Dean hated to be accosted by shop assistants even more than he did walking around malls, but in this case maybe a little help would be useful.

X

"It's my kid brother's birthday and I need to get him something but I just can't come up with an idea," he smiled, his charm with the fairer sex coming over spontaneously, even when he wasn't trying.

She smiled back demurely. He was the cutest thing to walk into the store in a while.

"Well," she began. "We've got a wide range of stuff from clothes to accessories. However you do realise this is a store for big guys. You spoke of a kid brother….?"

"Yeah, an overgrown six four kid brother!" Dean smirked.

"I see," she said, holding his gaze.

X

Dean had been too occupied with his gift problem to pay her much attention but she was a real looker. Maybe he wouldn't just end up finding something for Sam but a little perk for himself too!

X

"Now then," she continued. "I presume you've already considered all the usual things like clothes and stuff, so what about something more personal; something to pamper him."

"Pamper him?" Dean repeated, pursing his lips uncertainly.

"Yeah, for example, a soft fluffy bath-robe. We have extra-long ones for tall men like your brother."

So saying she pulled out a selection and spread them out on the counter.

At first Dean was ready dismiss the idea completely, but now that he thought about it, Sam had always to dry himself with those teeny motel towels that barely covered his privates.

"Huh; you know this might be an idea," he said as he fingered the robes. He could even satisfy Sam's weird tastes in colours for he wouldn't have to walk around in public with Sam wearing it.

His eye fell on a cerise and white striped affair that reminded him of** the** shirt.

X

"We also have a special offer linked to the sale of a bath-robe. Three days of pampering at our massage and male beauty outlet. At a rock bottom price," she added perkily.

Dean was gonna refuse; maybe just take the bathrobe, but then again why the hell not!

Sammy had never been pampered by anyone in his life so why not send him out for a taste. In any case it was getting late and this was his last chance to get him something.

X

"You got a deal, lady," he grinned, although he wasn't quite sure if Sam would appreciate.

When he left the shop, in addition to the bath-robe he had the number of the cute assistant.

"No too bad for a day's work, Dean," he murmured to himself.

X

X

Sam was sitting at his lap top when Dean burst in, hands filled with bags of food and of course the gift.

He threw it all down on the tiny table and pushed the bag from the mall towards his brother.

X

"Happy birthday, Sammy! Thirty today. You're in the big boys' league now!" he teased.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at Dean's corny remark but his eyes were glazed as he slowly pulled the wrapped package out of the bag.

"The Sasquatch Shop!" he grinned as he read the name of the store.

"Yeah man. They opened it just for you." Dean smirked.

"Right!" Sam replied ironically.

He held the package in his hand.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Dean prompted.

X

Sam looked up at his brother and with painstaking slowness undid the wrapping, pulling out the striped robe.

He stood up and shook it out.

"Thanks, Dean." he said enthusiastically. "I've always wanted one of these but I never felt I had space to carry one around. It's great."

"If you don't like the colour we can change it," Dean added.

" Na, its fine. It reminds me of my favourite shirt."

Dean rolled his eyes heavenward but kept his mouth closed. "There's something else inside, dude," he said instead.

X

"No way!" Sam declared as he read the card. "I've always wanted to try out one of these places."

"Really, Dean; you shouldn't have. These joints cost money."

"If anyone deserves it, you do Sammy," Dean declared. "I'd do anything for my little brother. This is just a drop in the ocean."

"Your little brother is one fortunate guy," Sam replied, holding his brother's gaze.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dean replied enigmatically. "But there's rabbit food, cake and pie waiting for us; so tuck in birthday boy!

X

The enD


End file.
